


Cigarettes and Secrets

by starboyshiro



Series: Bad Behavior [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 'bad' boy Kuro, Cigarettes, Kuro smokes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/pseuds/starboyshiro
Summary: Recently, Lance has found himself mixed in with the wrong crowd. He thinks Kuro will only make things worse for him given his reputation, but Kuro's not as bad as everyone says he is.





	Cigarettes and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to use this for a bang but apparently, Luro is a banned ship. I hope y'all enjoy this! A series should be coming soon~ Thanks to Bria, Nikki, Sami, and Omega for looking this over!

Lance huffs, stepping out of the stuffy house and into the brisk late autumn air. The overcrowded party becoming too much for him. He normally enjoys parties, enjoys the people, and the crazy loud music. Lately, he’s felt a little off, not completely like himself like he’s lost himself and he’s trying so hard to connect all of the broken pieces. He figured going to college would change him for the better. He’s not too sure that’s true anymore. 

Lance almost misses the man leaning against the house dressed in a leather jacket and dark jeans, puffing on a cigarette. Lance’s dark blue jeans and coral top contrast nicely with the other’s dark outfit. Taking a seat on the dusty steps he folds his arms over his chest, enjoying the cool breeze against his flushed face.

“You okay?” The man asks, standing up straight he flicks the butt of his cigarette away. 

“You should really throw those away. Animals try to eat them if you don't.” 

Chuckling, the man takes a seat next to Lance, “I'll keep in that mind. I'm Kuro by the way.” 

“I know,” Lance sighs. It's hard not to know who Kuro is or at least know of him. He has possibly one of the worst reputations to ever grace their campus. A player, a user, a typical bad boy, and a waste of Lance’s time. 

“Ah, then I'm sure you already have a lovely picture painted of me.” 

Rolling his eyes he avoids Kuro’s intense gaze. He just wanted some fresh air, not to deal with this asshole.

“Mm, I guess I'll get out of your hair then, don't want to ruin your night, pretty boy.” 

“Don't call me that,” Lance snaps back, still refusing to meet Kuro’s gaze. 

“What? Pretty? Because I'd be lying if I said you weren't.” 

“I'm not in the mood to be hit on by the campus’ resident hoebag,” Lance scoffs, rolling his eyes again.

“ _ Ouch _ . You know, I'm not as terrible as everyone seems to think I am,” Kuro sighs, staring off into the distance. 

“Oh really? So you didn't beat up some dude just because he made a pass at some girl you were trying to hook up with?” 

Kuro rolls his eyes. “First of all, I'm gay. Second of all, I fucked that guy up because he apparently doesn't know what no means.” 

Lance's eyebrows knit together. He's heard a lot of things about Kuro, but him being gay was never one of them. 

“People like you always decide to form an opinion about me before knowing the facts and without letting me explain or prove myself. When I take drunk girls home I literally just make sure they get home safe. I'm not the huge asshole everyone seems to think I am.” 

The two sit in awkward silence. Lance tries to gather his thoughts, feeling bad for passing judgment so hard. 

“You know,” Kuro starts, “I've heard some things about you too, pretty boy.” 

Lance raises an eyebrow, his interest level piquing. 

“I know that you're here on a full academic scholarship, but lately your grades have started to slip because you think partying is a better way to spend your time.”

Frowning, he rests his chin in his hand. He hates to admit it but Kuro’s right. His grades have been slipping, all because his stupid “friends” want to drag him to parties all the time. 

“How do you even know that?”

“Shiro has mentioned you a few times, said he hates to see so much wasted potential. He was insistent on describing you to me even though we share a class. He apparently thinks I don’t pay attention.” 

Ah, Shiro, the ‘good' Shirogane twin, the one that actually seems to have his head screwed on straight. At least that's what people assume. Lance wouldn't necessarily consider him a friend, but he definitely does look up to him and really does enjoy the group study sessions he has. 

Kuro wets his lips, looking back at Lance, “So, I'll ask again. Are you okay?” 

Lance sighs, knowing he probably shouldn't just open up to Kuro after talking to him for not even an hour, but that doesn't stop his mouth from running, “I feel kind of trapped… like I'll lose my friends if I stop going out with them but I know I'll lose my scholarship if I continue down the path I'm headed.” 

“Lance, if they care more about you going out than you keeping your scholarship then they aren't very good friends. You need to do what's best for you.”

Lance laughs bitterly, “Who knew Altea University's resident hoebag was so good at talking to people?” 

“Still not a hoebag,” Kuro scoffs, folding his arms over his chest.

Lance hums, grinning up at him for a brief second. “Do you really think I'm pretty or are you just saying that because you—”  

Kuro cuts him off before he can finish his sentence, “I really do think you're pretty. If I'm being honest you caught my eye during the beginning of the semester when you waltzed into class wearing those cute little shorts with the lemons on them. Your legs look  _ really _ good in them.” 

A deep blush creeps its way up Lance's cheekbones and coats his ears a brilliant red. Who would have thought he’d actually be sitting here getting hit on by Kuro. 

“I don't know, Kuro, that seems like a pretty hoeish answer to me,” Lance teases, knocking his shoulder into the others. 

“Mm, maybe,” Kuro bites his lip looking away for a moment. “I really appreciate you giving me a chance and not running off like most people do.” 

“God, I'm way too lazy to run.” He smiles, glancing over at Kuro.” Thanks for letting me vent a little.”

“I'm sure my advice means nothing to you, but I really think you should get some better friends.”

“What, so someone like you to ruin my life even more?” 

“I'll have you know I actually have pretty decent grades. Being the twin of an academic genius doesn't mean I get my work done for me. He hides my cigarettes from me until everything is done.” 

“Mm, you should stop smoking anyway.” Lance can’t even begin to imagine how much damage they have done, and how terrible his kisses probably taste… he probably shouldn’t be thinking about kissing him right. 

“I know, maybe you could help me.” 

“How would I help?” 

“By keeping my lips occupied,” Kuro winks. 

Lance hates that it sends a shiver down his spine. Who gave him the right to be so damn attractive? 

“Maybe I could,” Lance smirks, leaning a little closer to the other. 

Kuro damn near chokes on his own spit. He wasn’t expecting Lance to respond like that. If anything he was expecting a punch in the arm. 

“What’s wrong, big guy, cat got your tongue?” 

“Come on now, don’t get my hopes up.”

Lance leans closer, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, “I would never,” he mumbles, grinning at the blush creeping its way up to Kuro’s ears. 

“Shit, I can’t say I was expecting this but I’m definitely not complaining.” 

Humming, Lance moves to stand, stretching out his tired limbs before glancing back at Kuro, “I think I’m going to have to cut things short, I can feel myself crashing.” 

“I get that. Can I walk you to your dorm?” 

“Mm, that’d be nice.” 

Kuro smiles softly and gets up from his seat, hand reaching for Lance’s. 

Taking his hand he runs his thumb over the other’s knuckle. Enjoying the now comfortable silence between them Lance leads Kuro to his dorm, not feeling a need to make any new conversation. 

“Well, here we are.” Lance stops in front of his residence hall, looking into Kuro’s golden eyes with a soft grin. 

“Will I be seeing more of you, pretty boy?” 

“I hope so.” 

Kuro pulls out his phone, handing it over to Lance in hopes of scoring his number. 

“I swear if you leave me hanging I’ll come beat you up,” Lance jokes, handing Kuro’s phone back over to him after putting in his number under ‘Pretty Boy’.

“I would never.” 

“Right, of course.” Lance rolls his eyes, stepping into Kuro’s personal space. 

Licking his lips, Kuro leans down, stealing a quick kiss from Lance. 

Kissing Kuro didn’t taste as bad as he thought it would. Lance pulls away with a smirk, playfully pushing him away, “I’ll see you around, hoebag.” 

“Can’t wait, pretty boy,” he smirks, pulling Lance back in by his hips. He presses their lips together, moving them slowly together for a few breathless moments. 

Lance pulls away first, his cheeks almost as red as his lips. With one last peck the two part ways, Lance practically floats to his room. He plops down on his bed, sighing dreamily. 

“You’re back earlier than I was expecting,” Hunk, his roommate, says without taking his eyes off his laptop screen. 

“Eh, the party was pretty lame. Believe or not, spending time with Kuro was actually better.” 

“Kuro? Shiro’s brother? The douchebag playboy?” Hunk turns to look at Lance, disbelief written all over his face. 

“He’s not that bad.” Lance smiles to himself. 

“You’re kidding, right?” 

“Nope,” Lance smirks, “he has some pretty nice lips too.” 

“Whatever dude, if he gets you into some huge mess don’t come crying to me.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind buddy,” Lance smirks. Kicking off his shoes he doesn't bother getting up to change, instead, he rolls himself in his blankets. He really hopes things with Kuro don’t go sour.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! You can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com) If you like my fics and want to support me consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/starboyshiro)?


End file.
